Hisoka's Little Talk Show Brave Enough - Go Watch
by Kanon58
Summary: Welcome to the Channel of HxH Fanservice! Your a Fangirl,What would you do if you have watch a TV show which Fanservice exist? Would you dare watching and could stand the server nosebleed? Kurapika was supposed to be the Host but end up being a Guest. What's worst, the 2nd guest was-! HM? Find out to READ! Warning: Bit shounen AI dont like then dont read if like REVIEW PLEASE!


**Note**_: this is actually Supposed on the Comedy of Orange fic of mine...But i made this turn intoi a LEMON...ok This is an Orange to Lemon but i would rate it for T _

This is a Companion of Kusarihime's "CUT!" Fic. X3

_...cuz of the story line. 1st Thank you for your "CUT!" fic gift for me Kusarihime! and for those who are checking this too, well me and Kusari with Kei-kuruta has a lot of crazy fangirling xD_

* * *

*ding dong*

**Kanon:** are? Dare kana? :3

*opens the door*

**Kei&Kusarihime**: Konbanwaaa! X3

**Kanon:** Kyahh! Kusari-Kei-chan! :3

**Kei: Kanon-sama, can we watch TV here?**

**Kanon: **eh?

**Kusari: **Me and Kei on a big coincidence, our TV got broken xDDD

**Kei: ***nods* And about this 7pm, the Daily Hanta-hanta midnight show is about to start!

**Kusari: **and we couldnt watch it!

**Kei: **So can we watch here Kanon-sama?

**Kanon:** Sure! :3

*And so the trio watch the following will be the TV screen*

* * *

**Kurapika:** Good Morning Everyone, Im Kurapika the beautiful living vampire at night...rawr, Kiddin.

Anyway, today i will be your host since our interviewer got sick...I dont know the details but anyway, no one is free right now except me. So, like it or not, i will be the host here, though i dont really care that much...But if the show must stand for this series, i will do my best! So please cooparete with me everyone...

**Audience:** *applause*

**Kurapika:** Sorede minna-sama, let's start...*opens a letter* This letter came from 'No Name', and the letter is about...If there is any Lolicon around the Hunter x hunter serie-*coughs coughs* Excuse me? What?!

**Audience:** *gasp*

**Kurapika:** L-Lo-Lo-li-con!? but- *continues reading* And since when Kuroro Lucifer became a p*d*bear? I dont understand so please tell me...*done reading* -sweat drops- Well, what on earth! What kind of letter is this?!

**Audience:** *cheers* explain! explain! explain!

**Kurapika:** ah-ahh! Be silence Everyone! *coughs* Anyway, about that...I dont know anything on that bastard so how would i know?

**Audience:** awwwwww!

**Kurapika: **fine! fine! i will explain! *whispers* kuso...

Anyway, for much details, hmm..Since when did he? I dont have any idea-

**Hisoka: **Oh i know when, it was since Kuroro been paired up to you...Kurapika~

**Kurapika**: ahh~ I see-WAIT H-Hisoka?! W-what are you doing here!? More like, since when did you got here? I thought you are-

**Hisoka: **hehehehehe...shh~ Kurapika,Kurapika...*giggles* Who cares? Why not lets do this segment together? Since i have a lots of freetime...hehehe~

**Kurapika: ***shivers* that was actually a bad idea...*gulps*

**Hisoka: **hm?

**Kurapika:** n-nothing. *ehem* Anyway...About this...Hisoka, what did you just said earlier?

**Hisoka: ***giggles* I said, Kuroro-chin became a Lolicon eversince he got paired up with you.

**Kurapika: ***jaw drop* p-pair up with me?! Since when!?

**Hisoka: **since the day you crossdress and your fans...got their own, um...fangirling i guess? XD

**Kurapika: **holy-cow! Whats up with that unreasonable-

**Hisoka**: hehe, but im glad am not the only one who gets the title of Pedobear~ *giggles*

**Kurapika: ***chokes* Hisoka we are on live camera...please dont say things so bluntly! Remember this show is rated K+! We cant say something vuglar!

**Hisoka: **oh i see. Then *claps* EVERYONE!

**Audience: ***took attention to Hisoka* hm?

**Hisoka: **From now on this show is rated M and this is now been titled as "Hisoka's Little Talk Show" not as "A Pretty Vampire Blonde Haired with pale features and petite body fanservice show~!" hehehe!

**Audience**: *raises flag* HISOKA! HISOKA! HISOKA!

**Hisoka: ***chuckles* there, so Kurapika, there is no more problem right?

**Kurapika: **ugh...How should i react to this?...I have a very bad feeling, and what on earth is with that description? Since when it has a title, and since when you are allowed to take place of my position?!

**Hisoka: **aw come on, i know you cant do this pretty much than i do, if the talk is about something LIKE that.

**Kurapika: **um, well. Your right. I guess i leave it that way...

* * *

***CAMERA ON STAND BY***  
***SNAP!***  
***ACTION!***

* * *

**Hisoka:** *giggles* Hello there Everyone! Welcome to Hisoka's Little Talk Show! and for course, am Hisoka~  
While our guess is Kurapika! Say hi there Kura-pika-chuu~

**Kurapika:** *making face* since when i was the guest now-

**Hisoka: **now now, kura-chan, smile over the camera! ^w^

**Kurapika: ***forced smile* h-hello there everyone...I-im Kurapika...*the smile became creepy*

**Hisoka: **wew, i think you lack pictures of smiling...

**Kurapika**: i dont care, and who cares?

**Audience: **WE CAREEE!

**Kurapika: ***shocks* e-ehh?

**Hisoka: **Alright lets move to the question list! CHARAN!TACHAN~!

**Audience: **whoohoo!

**Hisoka: **Say Kurapika, why dont you smile often on the series even on the back stage? Was it because you are a KUDERE...?

**Kurapika: ***surprise* whats with that kind of question? Anyway, the reason why i dont really smile...1st i dont have anything to smile off...2nd Ive been eaten by this hatred on my heart which i had forgotten how to smile...3rd, How could i smile if my role goal isnt still granted?! For heavens sake, why cant i just kill that Bastard for good-! *scarlet eyes*

**Hisoka:** Chill down! Chill down! My Kurapikatachan...Or else i would kiss you! *squeels*

**Kurapika:** *snapped open* N-NAH!-

**Hisoka: **of course im kiddin, i still prefer doing that to Gon~hehehe

**Audience:** KYAAA!

**Hisoka: **and back to the very first matter, From all the pairing you got with. Which would you prefer? Leorio, Kuroro,Illumi,Mizuken,Gon,Killua,Pyro...hmm Right, Omokage, and newly something of Shalnark and Nobunaga being formed...or do you prefer me?

**Kurapika:** *dies* w-w-w-w-w-what-what on the hell is that?! Why would i choose one? and say, i dont even have any single idea what your talking about!

**Hisoka:** oh my, you didnt know?

**Kurapika: **no, I didnt. and Never will...

**Hisoka:** ooook~ *opens the screen*

**Kurapika: ***raised an eyebrow* whats that?

**Hisoka: **a choices of screen for you to choose...

**Kurapika: **pardon?

**Hisoka: **just watch...*evil grins*

**Kurapika: ***gulps* i have a terrible sense on this...*anyway watches*

* * *

**SCENE 1 Leorio x Kurapika**

**Kura: **thats it! I told you my past but it doesnt mean you have to butt in on my matters! Cant you just mind your own bussiness?!

**Leo: **Kurapika! Listen here...I know i dont have right, but seriously...You are crazy!

**Kura:** Please Leorio, stop.

**Leo: **but why? Why wouldnt let go of your past?! Your clansmen are dead! Stop your revenge from the GeneiRyodan, you are wasting your life! Dont you see my point!?

**Kura:** you dont understand! *slams the wall*

**Leo: ***silence*

**Kura: ***eyes scarlet/with watery* You dont understand...Ive been trying to do that but...*fist grippens* I wont stop until they dont stop crying inside my head...*looks up to Leorio* The noises of their death doesnt leave me! *shouts*

**Leo: ***sympathetic look* Kurapika...

**Kura: **that's why, i will finish this, no matter what, or how...I will finish the Genei Ryodan off! Even if i have to suffer!

**Leo: *suddenly hugs Kurapika***

**Kura: ***gasp* L-Leo...rio...?

**Leo:** *tightens embrace* ...Say, What about me?...Dont you care for me?

**Kura: **Leorio...*their eyes met*

**Leorio:** Kurapika...*cupped Kurapika's cheek* I'm always here on your side to aid you...But...Dont you see me clearly? Kurapika, ive always been with you, so dont say that your lonely...

**Kura: ***tears finally falls*...Leorio...*cries* Im tired of everything...*kneels* Im lost, i dont know what to do! *cries cries*

**Leo: ***pats kura's head* Dont worry, i will be always here on your side...To protect you...

***Cut!***

* * *

**Audience:** KYAAA! LEOPI FOR THE WIN! SO MARRIED! SO MARRIED!

**Kurapika:** *soul gone out from body* since when i did that kind of episode?! *slaps face* Since when that scene happen!? Who the heck was that! *points to the screen* its me-but its not me who did the act!

**Hisoka:** ho~ho~ That was so sweet...And thats what we call "Married Couple" so if you are more on to 'sweet type' of couple. This LeoxKura fits you...there will be 'humor/comfort' and of course the 'bickering of Kurapika' that later on will be a romance scene...for our poor Leo-chan~! *giggles*

**Kurapika:** huh?

**Hisoka:** Kura and Leo always bicker with each other...yeah yeah *nods to self* So married, first they were friends then lovers but end up being so of a Married Couple right minna?

**Audience:** Kyaaahhh! SONNA NO DESUWAAA! KYAAA!

**Kurapika: ***covers ears* Since when I and Leorio got Married!?

**Hisoka: **Anyway, we have actually a guest!

**Kurapika: **what about the video- and guest? was that on the planning-board? Its not right!? Right?!

**Audience**: Show in! Show in! Show In!

**Hisoka:** Then everyone Please Welcome "Kuroro Lucifeeeerr!"

**Kuroro: **/appears/

**Audience:** Kyahhh! Kuroro-dono! Your so hooot! /

**Kurapika: ***gasp and scarlet eyes* Y-you Bastard!?

**Kuroro: **hm? Oh, its the crossdresser...*smirks*

**Kurapika:** uwhat! *stands on sit* Am not a cross dresser!

**Kuroro:** am not a bastard either...*grins*

**Kurapika: ***fist grip* you-!

**Hisoka: **Ok! Ok! Guys why not chill down and please sit?

**Kurapika**: hmp! *goes back sitting*

**Kuroro: ***sits beside Kurapika*

**Kurapika: ***shocks and flinches* what the hell you think your doing?!

**Kuroro: **taking a seat i suppose?

**Kurapika: **you're not going to 'sit here'! Sit on the other couch or in-the-floor you bastard.

**Kuroro: **why not you sit on the floor instead? *smirks*

**Kurapika: ***glares* Be silence!

**Kuroro: **oh well...*walks up and sits on the other couch* satisfied?

**Kurapika: ***sarcastically commented* Yes.

* * *

**Hisoka:** Fufufu~ See the differences when Leorio and Kurapika fights, yes a 'married couple' but Whenever Kurapi-tachan argues with Kurorochin, He never wins as if like they were ex-brotherly-lovers before...*giggles*

**Kurapika:** *rolled eyes from Hisoka* seriously, im off here. *wants to go*

**Kuroro: **Hey are you running away?

**Kurapika:** am not. *glares* But if you dont want to...Let me kill you..*evil smile*

**Kuroro: **sure why not? But im not sure if you would be able to...

**Kurapika: **you #dhfjsh!

**Hisoka: ***gasp* Kurapika, ive been wondering, even you look so educated, you really have a lot of bad words you know...to 'use'. *chuckles*

**Kuroro: _*agrees* Indeed, that wasnt expected...*smirks*_**

**Audience:** Kyahhh! No wonder he is a badass! Kurapika! Kura-pika!

Kurapika: *realizes his position and falls in embarrassment*...Shimatta...i was out of control...*covers face by shooking down*

**Hisoka:** anyway, Kuroro-chin what do you think of Kurapikatachan?

**Kuroro:** hmm...*thinks puts hand on chin* Well, first i thought of him as a woman and resembles Machi...

**Kurapika:** *raised an eyebrow from his sudden side comment*

**Kuroro:** and then, he seem to have a fetish to crossdress-though, he fits to be one, He has a very good figure, but if he is a 'girl' he would be 'daaarn' flat chested, but maybe the pale white skiny features and those scarlet eyes sells the best and attracts most of my taste...

Hisoka: oohhh~ so your saying that 'Kurapika' is 'your type?'

**Kurapika: ***start-struck!*

**Audience:** KYAHHHHHHH!? REALLY?! REALLY?! NEH KURORO-DONO ANSWEER US PLEASEEE!

**Kuroro: ***looks to everyone and lastly at Kurapika*...If its actully a 'real' woman, well yes.

**Audience:** Kyahhhh! *BLOODSPREE*

**Kurapika: ***mind blowns!*

**Hisoka: **wow! How lovely it is! *giggles in a lovely way*

**Kuroro: **hm? whats with everyone?

**Kurapika: **hey, you.

**Kuroro: **hn? *looks to Kurapika*****

**Kurapika:** *slowly looks up which revealing the super red face* -but in a cute way he looks so cute on the blushes- ...Just now you said, was it true?

**Kuroro: ***amused from his facial reaction and still motionlessy replied* Yeah...

**Kurapika: **i-i see...*blushes more and looks away*

**Audience: ***gulps*...-silence but faces are obviously YOU KNOW how a fangirl feels xDD*

**Hisoka: ***looks between the line* ahah~ i get it now...*grins* Well then how about you Kurapika?

**Kurapika: **w-what? *cut off from deep thoughts*

**Hisoka: **what do you think of Kurorochin?

**Kuroro: ***stares at Kurapika*

**Kurapika: **w-well..*still blushing but trying the best to calm down* i actually...thought that..*looks to Kuroro then on the floor* That, he is cold hearted...and a bastard, and indeed selfish...however...

**Audience: ***does zoom their faces to listen*

**Hisoka: **however? *was looking to Kurapika to see his hid face*

**Kurapika: ***shows face with a small smile* He was a very dependable guy after all...

**Kuroro: ***blushes and heart skips a bit though the face doesnt change*

**Kurapika:** he was so warm as if like my 'Aniki' figure...and always cared for my safety...Whenever im on pinch he would surely...*eyes met Kuroro;s*

Come and Save me...*heartedly Smiled*

**Audience**: *tries not to break the sweet scene and atmosphere by holding each off their mouths and necks to scream their 'kyahh'*

**Hisoka: ***does feel the scene in*

**Kuroro: ***have met with the crimson beautiful scarlet eyes of Kurapika*

**Kurapika: ***suddenly the warm face turned into a annoyed ignorance* AS IF THAT WOULD HAPPEEEN! *throws his dowsing chain to Kuroro*

**Kuroro: ***shocks but able to dodge of course*

**All: **EHH!?

* * *

**Hisoka: **woah-woah, so that was a lie? *didnt expected*

**Kurapika: **hell it is! Theres noway that would happen!

**Kuroro: ***was holding the chain and playing it like a baby craddle*

**Kurapika: ***eyes twitched* What are you doing?

**Kuroro:** hmm...im just checking that if i could use this to tie you up on bed...

**Kurapika: ***furious blush* w-what!?

**Audience: ***dies from Kuroro's punchline* kyaahhh! suteekii!

**Kurapika: **you bastard, of course that wouldnt work, it only works on spiders...! It only works on the LIKES of you!

**Kuroro: **oh then, you'll tie me up down the bed instead?

**Kurapika: **w-whaaat!? *dies more*

**Audience: ***finally souls out from the body*!

* * *

**Hisoka:** kyahh~~ *tries to be the audience* that was so lovely! Why not give me some 'fanservice' like kissing?!

**Audience: ***backs to life from what Hisoka just said* k-k-k-Kissu!?

**Kurapika:** *gasp* what on earth theres noway i would-

***suddenly, a hand holding his face upright, and the lips just have captured someeeethiiing...***

**Kurapika:** *eyes widen in horror after realizing that...Kuroro's is-inside his own!*

**Audience: ***shocks* ! *dies 100times* Kyahhh! BANZAAAI!

**Kuroro: ***still kissing Kurapika, and exploring his inside* XDD

**Kurapika**: *wants to escape and tries to speak* K-Kuroro-*ends up moaning from the sudden more move of Kuroro's tongue* [ah-ahh!~]

**Audience:** *reveals recorder the others taking pictures* Kyahh! Motto! Motto! Mooottto!

**Kurapika: ***tries to push him off but Kuroro tighten his grip* ah-! *felt the tongue rolled more of his* S-sto-*moans*-p! ah-!

**Kuroro:** *still holding Kurapika and heck yeah forcing to kiss*

**Hisoka: ***for the first time got shock of life and watches silently like a dead tree*

**Kurapika:** s-stop it alrea-nhh-dy! *gasp*

**Kuroro: ***enters more*

**Kurapika: ***right now the embarrassment he has is killing him* [I cant...take it anymore...]

**Kuroro: ***breaks the kiss before Kurapika could collapse*

**Kurapika: ***carving for air* -gasp and breaths-

**Kuroro:** *touches own lips while staring to Kurapika*

**Kurapika: ***wiping lips by the arms using his own cloth* -glares in a teary way to Kuroro-

**Kuroro: ***dead pan said* Your lips their so soft...

**Kurapika: ***shivers* n-nah! Your stil-! *covers mouth again and was about to cry* that was my...*tries not to give in tears becuz of embarassment and heck sexual harassment* ...that was my first kiss...!

**Audience:** awwww~~~~ *grins after*

**Hisoka: ***same as the audience*

**Kuroro: **well, that was my first time too...

**Kurapika:** really?

**Kuroro:** yeah, kissing a girlman face...*smirks*

**Kurapika:** argh! your so annoying! *rubs head in irritation*

**Hisoka:** well then everyone! Too bad~ Our show line is over due on time! So ne week lets meet again here on...*looks to the camera* Hisoka's Little Talk show!

* * *

_[The TV ENDS]_

**Kanon:** O[]O...*mindblowns*

**Kusari: **nyaa! that was soo! *hugs pillow and squeels*

**Kei: **/ kyahhh~ It took my breath away Kanon-sama! *nosebleeds*

**Kanon:** that's how much of a fangirl goes!

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY XDDD REVIEW I GUESS..._**

**Hope you leave a review! If not, then, i consider that as you didnt like this fic at all XD**

**Yeah im greedy for reviews! gomene! TEHE X3**


End file.
